


You Didn't Seem to Mind

by ro_mm_ck



Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woops, didn't mean to be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Seem to Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get the lullaby in there... well unless you count the spell... Thanks to lieran for the quick beta.

He was trained to notice things. Where others saw a blood pool, Horatio saw directional flow and a spatter pattern which indicated the force of the blow. He was trained to see what the evidence presented and to ignore eyewitness accounts. As far as he was concerned, there was only one witness, the evidence.

At this moment, he'd noticed something rather remarkable. Inside the dimly lit confines of his bedroom, someone was having sex. He could hear the obvious sounds of gasping and grunting and his bed was pounding against the back wall. His brow furrowed as he thought of who could have gotten inside his house. He had a security system which rivaled some prisons and it would have taken a very skilled professional to get past it.

Drawing his gun, and pushing the door open with the barrel, he peeked inside to find exactly what he's suspected, though he still wasn't sure who these people were. The first was an older, somewhat sallow colored man. He was driving into the younger man bent over in front of him. The second was probably in his mid twenties, and his toned athletic body made Horatio think of experimentation from his days in college, before Miami, before Marisol, before any of it.

The red-haired detective noted that the bedcovers had already been pushed to the floor. They'd been at this for quite awhile and did not seem to be slowing whatsoever. Horatio did not breath or move as he watched the darker man's cock disappear into the younger man's ass. It was amazing to him how beautiful something like this could be and while he felt scandalized that it was happening in his room, his house, his sanctuary; he felt no need to put a stop to it.

"Severus," the younger man said through gritted teeth. "Severus, please."

"It can wait, Harry," the man called Severus promised. "You can wait."

"I'm burning up," Harry said, pouting even as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh Sever… oh God. So good."

"Hold out, Harry. It'll be better. You know it's better," Severus said, leaning forward to whisper in the young man's ear. Biting Harry's earlobe, he chuckled when the younger man moaned beneath him.

They still hadn't acknowledged Horatio's presence, but he couldn't help the gasp that issued from his lips. The fucking continued but Severus looked to him and winked. When he'd emptied himself inside Harry, he pulled out and stood unabashedly in front of the detective. Walking over to him, his robes pulled open but hanging from his body, he took out his wand and said, "Obliviate." Turning toward Harry he smirked at the gob smacked expression on his face. "Next time I will be the one who controls the apparating."

"You didn't seem to mind where we ended up," Harry said, laying on the bed, catching his breath.

"This could have ended up much worse," Severus said, pointing to the open-mouthed man in front of him. Walking back toward his companion. "It's a good thing you're pretty," he said before bending down to kiss him once more, groaning when the younger man pinched his nipples and smiled.

"And it's a good thing you're sexy."


End file.
